criminal_case_fanmade_casesfandomcom-20200214-history
What If?
NOTE:"this is the third case made by "bananatokkiee" What If? 'is the third case in the Spring Park District. Case Background The victim was discovered to be a woman named "If", who was found grinded in "Railey's Sausage Factory". The killer turned out to be her adoptive sister "Mikaela Railey". Mikaela's motive was jealousness; jealousness from having her sister more cooler,prettier,smarter than her, Her jealousness went to the extreme that she uncontrollably killed her adoptive sister by pushing her into the grinder... Mikaela admitted her crime and entered a guilty plea and was sentenced to 10 years in psychiatric hospital. Victim * '''IF '(Found her body grinded at the shop) Murder Weapon * '''Grinder Killer * Mikaela Railey Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect is right-handed Suspect's Profile * The suspect is right-handed * The suspect wears blue hat Suspect's Profile * The suspect is right-handed. Suspect's Profile * The suspect wears blue hat |} Suspect's Profile * The suspect is right-handed * The suspect wears blue hat Killer's Profile * The killer is right-handed. * The killer wears blue hat * The killer's name starts with the letter "M". * The killer has blue eyes * The Killer is type B. Crime Scenes * Shop * Melina's Backyard * Living Room * Melina's Bed * Roadside * Garbage Can Steps Chapter 1: * Investigate Shop (Clues: Victim's Body, Blood Letter) * Autopsy The Victim. (18:00:00;Attribute:Killer is left-handed: Killer wears blue hat) * Examine Torn Letter (Result:Killer's message) * Analyze Killer's message (06:00:00;Attribute Killer's name starts with an 'M') * Talk to Jonjon about the victim. * Talk to Mikaela about the victim * Investigate Living Room (Clue:Torn Card,BFF Necklace) * Examine Torn Card (Result Family Card) * Ask Maelin about the Card. * Analyze BFF Necklace (06:00:00) * Talk to Maria about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: * Investigate Roadside (Clue: Broken Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Martha's Drawing) * Talk to Melisa about the victim * Investigate Melisa's Backyard (Clue:Missing Arm,Martha's Cellphone) * Examine Missing Arm (Result :Blood) * Analyze Blood (06:00:00) * Examine Melisa's Cellphone Lock (Attribute:Killer has blue eyes) * Talk to Melisa about the the arm and the cellphone. * Talk to Jonjon about the missing arm. * Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: * Investigate Melina's Bed (Clue:Torn Paper,Cookies) * Ask Maelin about the Cookies. * Examine Torn Paper (Result:Paper) * Analyze Paper (06:00:00) * Talk to Maria about the paper. * Talk to Mikaela about the paper. * Investigate Garbage Can * Examine Bloody Rag (Result:Blood) * Analyze Blood. (06:00:00;Killer is type B.) * Arrest Killer. * Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: * See if you can help Jonjon Railey. * Investigate Shop. (Clues: Broken Flowers) * Examine Broken Flowers. (Clue: Broken Flowers) * Return the Flowers to Jonjon. * See how Maria Darlington is doing. * Investigate Roadside. (Clues: Bag) * Examine Bag. (Result: Purse) * Return the purse to Maria. * Talk to Melisa Adsterton. * Investigate Melisa's Bed. (Clues: Locked Safe) * Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) * Examine Safe. (Result:Toy) * Give the Toy back to Melisa Railey. * Go to Next Case. (2 stars)